1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method of using a container for a phase change ink cartridge. The present invention also pertains to a container for a phase change ink cartridge for use in a phase change ink jet printer.
2. Description of Background Art
Containers for phase change ink cartridges are commonly known in the state of the art. These can be, e.g., disposable plastic bags, compression moulded plastic boxes or cardboard boxes. Generally these containers are used to protect the cartridge during shipment from the manufacturer to the user. Furthermore the container usually displays information regarding the type and the use of the cartridge. Once the user has removed the cartridge from the container to connect the cartridge to the printer, the container is discarded. This forms a waste of valuable resources.